dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Kate "Sarah" Smith
Biography Early life :To be added Rescuers and Paw :to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. Paw Patrol Mighty Pups Makayla and the other Rescuers come to see what is happening and who are the Mighty Pups as well as finding who is behind this. Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *There are no games Forms Like the other Rescuers, Makayla is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. Arsenal *'Rescue Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' *'Rescue Buster (Barrowed from Levi)' Mecha *'Rescue Fire Truck (Shared with Levi)' Final Waves *'Rescue Blast and Slash' Makayla's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into her Rescue Gun And into her Sabre, Makayla fires a Rescue Blast which is combined with the Rescue Slash. Makayla performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. - Rescue Changes= :Main Article: Rescue Changes As a Rescuer, Rescue Red has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for Females. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. - Yellow Flash= :"Flashman! ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Flash **Prism Batons Appearances: - Yellow Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Mask **Shadow Clone **Life Aura Appearances: - FiveYellow= :"Fiveman! ―Transformation announcement *FiveYellow **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - OhYellow= :"Ohranger!" ―Transformation announcement *OhYellow **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Yellow Racer= :"Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Yellow Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaYellow= :"Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaYellow (Male) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 Appearances: - AbareYellow= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbareYellow **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: - DekaYellow= :"Dekaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DekaYellow **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: - Bouken Yellow= :"Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Bouken Yellow **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - GekiYellow= - Super Mode= :"Super Ranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Super GekiYellow **Weapons ***Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Super Cheetah Strike Appearances: }} - Go-On Yellow= :"Go-Onger!" ―Transformation announcement *Go-On Yellow **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet Appearances: - Shinken Yellow= :"Shinkenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shinken Yellow **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Land Slicer (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Yellow= :"Goseiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gosei Yellow **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw Appearances: - Gokai Yellow= :"Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Yellow **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Slash': Gokai Yellow's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Saber, Gokai Yellow either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. This form is exclusive to Super Sentai VS. Miniforce. - Yellow Buster= *Yellow Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: - ToQ 3gou= *ToQ 3gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Yellow Ressha Appearances: - Lupin Yellow= *Lupin Yellow **Arsenal ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword Appearances: }} - Pink Rangers= - Heart Queen= :"JAKQ!" ―Transformation announcement *Heart Queen **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: - Miss America= :"Battle Fever!" ―Transformation announcement *Miss America **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - DenziPink= :"Denziman!" ―Transformation announcement *DenziPink **Denzi Punch Appearances: - GogglePink= :"Goggle V!" ―Transformation announcement *GogglePink **Pink Ribbon **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaPink= :"Dynaman!" ―Transformation announcement *DynaPink **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Pink5= :"Bioman!" ―Transformation announcement *Pink5 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - ChangePhoenix= :"Changeman!" ―Transformation announcement *ChangePhoenix **Phoenix Attack Appearances: - Pink Flash= :"Flashman!" ―Transformation announcement *Pink Flash **Prism Boots Appearances: - Pink Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *Pink Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Pink Turbo= :"Turboranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Pink Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FivePink= :"Fiveman!" ―Transformation announcement *FivePink **Weapons ***Cutie Circle **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - PteraRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *PteraRanger **Ptera Arrow Appearances: - HououRanger= :"Dairanger!" ―Transformation announcement *HououRanger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Phoenix Spear ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - OhPink= :"Ohranger!" ―Transformation announcement *OhPink **Weapons ***Circle Defenser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Flashing Miracle Chi Kung Shot ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Pink Racer= :"Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Pink Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaPink= :"Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaPink **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Capture ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 5 Appearances: - GingaPink= :"Gingaman!" ―Transformation announcement *GingaPink **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Arrow **Attacks ***Claws of Petals ***Flower Heart ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoPink= :"Gogo-V!" ―Transformation announcement *GoPink **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimePink= :"Timeranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TimePink **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolSniper ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Six ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - DekaPink= :"Dekaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DekaPink **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: - MagiPink= - Legend Mode= :"Super Ranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Legend MagiPink **Weapons ***Magical Holy Staff DialRod **Attacks ***MagiBolt Appearances: }} - Bouken Pink= :"Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Bouken Pink **Weapons ***Hydro Shooter ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Shooter Hurricane ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Shinken Pink= :"Shinkenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shinken Pink **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Heaven Fan (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Pink= :"Goseiger!" *Gosei Pink **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Windrive **Weapons ***Skick Shot **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ Gosei Yellow) Appearances: - Gokai Pink= "Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Pink **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Pink's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Gun, Gokai Pink fires a supercharged bullet at her opponent. Appearances: - Kyoryu Pink= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Pink **Weapons ***Gabricalibur Appearances: - ToQ 5gou= :"ToQger!" ―Transformation announcement *ToQ 5gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Pink Ressha Appearances: - MomoNinger= :"Ninninger!" ―Transformation announcement *MomoNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***MomoNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Byunmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Washi Pink= :"Kyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement Arsenal *Kyutama **Washi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Shot Attacks *'Altair Crush' アルタイルクラッシュ Arutairu Kurasshu: Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *'All-Star Crash' オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside her fellow Kyurangers. **'Kyuren All-Star Crash' キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu Nine Union All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash' アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *'Altair Impact' アルタイルインパクト Arutairu Inpakuto: Washi Pink performs a supercharged energy blast with the Kyu Shot. *'All-Star Impact' オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto: Washi Pink performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Shot alongside her fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Patren 3gou= :"Patoranger!" or "Patoriser!" ―Transformation announcement Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - White Rangers= - White Swan= :"Jetman!" ―Transformation announcement *White Swan **Weapons ***Wing Gauntlet **Attacks ***Swannie Attack Appearances: - NinjaWhite= :"Kakuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *NinjaWhite **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Dance of the Paper Crane Appearances: - GaoWhite= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoWhite **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - MagiMother= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MagiMother **Weapons ***MagiStick **Magiranger Spells ***Magi Majuna Appearances: - Zyuoh Tiger= :"Zyuohger"! ―Transformation announcement Arsenal *Zyuoh Buster Attacks *'Zyuoh Slash' ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu: After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. *'Zyuoh Shoot' ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto: After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Blue Dolphin **Dolphin Arrow Appearances: - Blue Swallow= *Blue Swallow **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: - HurricaneBlue= *HurricaneBlue **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - DekaSwan= :"Dekaranger! ―Transformation announcement *DekaSwan **Swan Fantasy **Swan Illusion Appearances: - DekaGold= :"Dekaranger! ―Transformation announcement *DekaGold **Arsenal ***D-Smashers: DekaGold's personal sidearms. It is not clear if the weapons can combine, but the weapons themselves are similar to DekaRed's D-Magnums. ****D-Smasher 01 ****D-Smasher 02 Appearances: - DekaBright= :"Dekaranger! ―Transformation announcement *DekaBright Arsenal *'BraceThrottle' *'Throttle Techniques' **'Fire Extinguisher' ***Spray-Fist: Impulse Fist (噴射拳: インパルスフィスト Funsha-ken: Inparusu Fisuto) *'Electric Attack:' **Lightning Attack-Fist: Thunder Fist (雷撃拳: サンダーフィスト Raigeki-ken: Sandā Fisuto) *'Force Field:' ** Protection-Fist: Barrier Fist (防護拳: バリアフィスト Bōgo-ken: Baria Fisuto) *'Deletion Techniques' **'Energy Punch Finisher:' ***Supreme-Fist: Highest Hammer (至高拳: ハイエストハンマー Shikō-ken: Haiesuto Hanmā) Appearances: - MagiBlue= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MagiBlue Appearances: - Chameleon-Fist= :"Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Sai Appearances: - Go-On Silver= :"Go-On Wings!" ―Transformation announcement *Go-On Silver **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ****Wing Booster **Attacks ***Jet Dagger Appearances: - Shinken Red= :"Shinkenger!" ―Transformation announcement * **Weapons ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou **Attacks ***Many Fires Profusion Appearances: *'Shinken Red' *'Princess Shinken Red' - Kyoryu Violet= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Violet **Arsenal ***Gaburivolver: Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. ***Gabricalibur: Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. ****Gaburu Cannon: The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. ***MoBuckle: Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. ***Zyudenchi #9 - Plezuon ***Plezuon Rocket Appearances: - Kyoryu Cyan= *Kyoryu Cyan **Arsenal ***Gaburivolver: Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. ***MoBuckle: Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. ***Zyudenchi #7 - Ankydon Appearances: - MidoNinger= *MidoNinger **Arsenal ***Nin Shuriken ****MidoNinger Shuriken ***Ninja Ichibantou Appearances: - Zyuoh Shark= *Zyuoh Shark **Weapons ***Zyuoh Changer ***Zyuoh Buster Attacks *Zyuoh Slash (ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Shark performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Lion where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. *Zyuoh Shoot (ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: - Chameleon Green= :"Kyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement Arsenal *Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Rapier Abilities *'Camouflage:' Like his reptilian motif, Chameleon Green can blend into his surroundings, giving the appearance he has turned invisible. Attacks *'Hameleon Crush' ハミリオンクラッシュ Hamirion Kurasshu: Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *'All-Star Crash' オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **'Kyuren All-Star Crash' キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu Nine Union All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash' アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *'Hamillion Impact' ハミリオンインパクト Hamirion Inpakuto: Chameleon Green performs a powerful whip attack with the Kyu Rapier. *'All-Star Impact' オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto: Chameleon Green performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Rapier alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Patren 1gou ♀= :"Patoranger" or "PatoRiser!" ―Transformation announcement *Patren 1gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: - Patren 2gou ♀= :"Patoranger" or "PatoRiser!" ―Transformation announcement *Patren 2gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} }} - Digital Pink= Arsenal *'Cellular Brace' *'Scanner Buckle' *'Digital Blade' *'Digital Buster' *'Digital Lazer-V' Mecha *'Digital Liner' - Mecha Form= - Colorless= - Red Flare= }} }} - Unnamed Red Suit= }} Legend Sentai Devices Personality She is very Kind and Helpful buts when things get Dangerous she Toughens up help the Rescuers and Paw. Trivia *She always cleans Levi's Cap when it gets dirty, Levi said: And I quoit, Washing your cap in the washing machine is really careless. *Her first main role as standalone Protagonist is The Kate Jane Adventures. *She is the first Sentai Extra Ranger to become Main Sentai Ranger. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Leader